Un poco de todo, de todo un poco
by MTBlack
Summary: Nada es lo que parece entre Remus y Tonks, por más que digan que nada pasa, algo se cocina en Grimmauld Place.30vicios.Leyes de Murphy. Cáp 14: Inseguridad-e-incertidumbre su segundo nombre, pero quiere seguir despertandose a su lado. Reviews!
1. Para que algo quede limpio

_Cáp. 1: Para que algo se limpie otra cosa debe ensuciarse; pero se puede ensuciar todo sin limpiar nada.  
_

Sirius pegó un respingo al ver a Remus y Tonks riendo en la cocina. Creyó que ya hacía rato se habrían ido. La cita acordada y planeada en gran parte por él hacía horas que debía haber finalizado.

Charlaban animosamente e intercambiaban miradas de cariño rodeados por varios platos sucios. La cena había pasado y por la cantidad considerable de platos se daba cuenta que ambos habían disfrutado de un abundante banquete. Ninguno de los dos había notado su presencia, debían de creer que aún seguía molesto y oculto en su cuarto.

Molesto estaba, oculto, también, en el rellano de la escalera hacia la cocina al resguardo de la luz, en una penumbra que lo envolvía.

Los vio sonriendo felices ensuciando la esponja para limpiar los platos y, se rió al mismo tiempo que Remus cuando Tonks en un movimiento brusco ensució todo a su alrededor con detergente, la camisa de su compañero y ella incluida. Los vio arrimarse un poco sin dejar de reír para supuestamente limpiar el desastre hecho, pero se dirigió con velocidad escaleras arriba cuando su mejor amigo acercó sus labios a los de ella, buscando limpiar una mancha inexistente con ellos.

Más tarde, mucho más tarde que medianoche cuando ya ni los ecos de las risas de los enamorados quedaban de recuerdo se encontró con una catástrofe que sabía muy bien no limpiaría. Espuma y restos de comida estaban esparcidos por doquier, sobre la mesa y en las paredes, en los bordes de la pileta y los grifos de plata.

Una risa sarcástica brotó de sus labios y llamó a Kreacher para que, antes de limpiar la estancia, llevara a sus respectivos dueños las ropas que se habían quitado y arrojado bajo la mesa.


	2. Es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso

_Cáp. 2: Es más fácil obtener perdón que permiso._

La discusión había sido fuerte, y Nymphadora ya no soportaba más ese horrible silencio. Era incómodo y le quitaba la alegría de saberse junto a Remus, respirando su aire, escuchando su risa (que siempre brotaba cuando estaba con ella) y derritiéndose con su voz. Una voz que se había apagado por el último cuarto de hora, después de haberse alzado en gritos llenos de reproche y disgusto.

Debería haber pedido permiso pero no estaba en su naturaleza seguir las reglas, y preguntar para hacer algo, era una regla.

Se mordió el labio con impaciencia, él continuaba impávido mirando el fuego crepitar en la chimenea. Parecía no importarle el sentimiento de culpa y arrepentimiento que la muchacha cargaba. Estaba inmerso en el rencor de que ella se hubiese entrometido en su habitación, que hubiese metido su nariz en sus cosas.

Quizás le daba demasiada importancia pero era el sentido del lobo actuando, era su territorio y no quería que ella estuviese allí revolviendo su pasado. La escucho suspirar con resignación y de reojo la vio ponerse de pie y acercarse temerosa hasta él.

Nada le causaba más pesar que esa situación, lo que menos quería era inspirarle miedo, porque él la quería. Y si lo pensaba por un corto tiempo, llegaría a la conclusión de que la amaba pero había algunas cosas que ella debía entender, que su pasado era pasado y que no le hacía falta hablar de él, que le bastaba saber que estaba encerrado en un cajón que jamás, JAMÁS debía ser abierto.

Tonks volvió a suspirar y abrió la boca para soltar las palabras que tanto había meditado, que habían merodeado largo rato por su mente en un intento por acechar su garganta lo más pronto posible. Porque la situación era insoportable. Porque aunque no entendía que tan malo había sido revisar unas viejas cartas y contemplado una vieja fotografía sentía que había cruzado un límite invisible pero claro, que a cada segundo que pasaba, la alejaba a diez kilómetros del corazón de Remus.

-Discúlpame -dijo finalmente y con gran esfuerzo, retorciendo la manga de su pulóver- No quise ser indiscreta, es sólo... que no pude contenerme-, le rehuía la mirada pero a la vez espiaba su reacción-, vi el cajón abierto y fue más fuerte que yo. Es más fácil dejarse llevar por la tentación que controlarla.

Remus no podía más que darle la razón, se puso de pie y la miró a los ojos.

-Está bien, exageré un poco -le sonrió ampliamente y le dio un abrazo breve pero reconfortante -No fue nada grave, te lo aseguro.

Ella sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que durara un poco más que el que él le había regalado.

-Entonces..., ¿puedo husmear un poco en tu habitación?

Remus se apartó un poco de ella y se volvió a hundir en el sillón donde había estado sentado, tomó un periódico que había en una mesita cercana y escondido detrás del papel, dejó escapar un suave pero firme "No".

Tonks, entonces arrugó su nariz disgustada, era _más fácil obtener perdón que permiso _de ese licántropo y era precisamente por eso que ella no solía pedirlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: disculpas mil por la demora, y gracias Staken Tonks y Biank por sus reviews, prometo contestarlos en breve. Ahora que las vacaciones me alcanzaron, ¡AL FIN! Muchas gracias por leer y que estén bien ) Este cap no esta bueno ni mucho menos, pero es lo que salió después de muchas vueltas y ya no quiero demorarme más.


	3. Remus y el chocolate se parecen, a veces

_Cáp. 3: Remus y el chocolate se parecen. A veces, hacen daño._

-Deberías dejar de comer tanto chocolate, Tonks –advirtió Sirius mirándola fijamente con la cabeza apoyado sobre los codos.

Ella arrugó el entrecejo y le dio una gran mordida a la golosina que tenía en la mano, aún estaba sin desenvolver completamente y era lo suficientemente grande como para partirlo en varios trozos y convidar.

-Un segundo en tu boca, para siempre en tus caderas... o algo así es lo que Lily repetía cuando tenía ataques de histeria en cuanto a comida se refería –le dio mirando con ansia la golosina.

-Soy metamorfamago, ¿recuerdas?-le espetó ignorando una mirada famélica.

-No importa, te hará daño.

-Ya basta, Sirius- exclamó de mal humor -. Eres imposible, si quieres chocolate, lo pides abiertamente. Aunque si lo haces, no te doy ahora, porque es lo único que me queda de recuerdo de... de...

El balbuceo de Tonks le llevó a hacer una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada con la que intentaba decirle que sabía exactamente a quien recordaba.

Ella bajó la cabeza rendida y resopló ruidosamente.

-El chocolate hace daño –reafirmó él.

Y ella, sin querer le dio la razón. Lentamente lo retiró de su boca y se lo alcanzó. Sin ocultar su alegría, Sirius le dio una buena mordida y se alejó tarareando una canción

"_El chocolate hace daño –intentó convencerse-.Y Remus también me hace daño"_

N/a: Subo otra viñeta en un rato, Gracias por sus reviews! ;D


	4. El que duda, probablemente tiene razón

**♣¿Para qué quieren Disclaimer si ya lo saben de memoria?**

Para **deatheater**, que me ayudó mucho. Muchas gracias chico de reviews largos! ☺ (es la quinta vez que le pongo el " "guión bajo pero se lo come! ò.ó)

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Recuerdos que atacan.

La noche caía despacio y el silencio invadía la vieja casa de los Black. Sirius había desaparecido tras Kreacher rato antes, dejándolo solo en la sala. En el sillón frente al fuego, que había designado como su favorito, Lupin dormitaba un poco. Una vieja gramola sonaba al fondo de la estancia, con una melodía que tiempo atrás había enloquecido a Lily y a James.

La música era alegre y festiva, invitaba a moverse, a seguir el compás, pero él permaneció inmóvil en su lugar dejándose invadir por los recuerdos de antaño.

Hace diecinueve años, día más, día menos, Remus sospechaba que entre James y Lily se tejía algo. Había miradas cómplices, roces discretos y salidas que coincidían, que le obligaban a sospechar que lo que su amigo decía soñar lejos y lo que ella se empeñaba en negar sucedía bajo la nariz del colegio entero. Y sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo para que confirmaran su sospecha, una fría noche de enero en la sala común.

"Estamos saliendo", exclamó Cornamenta sosteniendo la mano de Lily en la suya y con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.

Unos meses más tarde, siendo Lunático sospechaba que Canuto no los acompañaba las noches de transformación. No sabía porque pero ese sinsabor lo perseguía cuando estaba consciente. El vago recuerdo de esas noches era tan impreciso que siempre mantenía la duda de la compañía de Sirius. ¿Estaba él realmente allí o se escabullía con alguien del sexo opuesto para _merodear_ por Hogsmeade? No podía confesar ese miedo oculto, no quería saber la respuesta. Sería como sentirse traicionado, había estado acompañándolo cuatro años y el muchacho debía de haberse cansado como para tomar un poco de aire. Remus sabía que eso pasaba, que la bestia terminaba por poner distancia.

¿Por qué habían sido así las cosas con Sirius¿Por qué todo su accionar lo había puesto en tela de juicio? Eran amigos, pero eran tan diferentes. Dos polos opuestos que se complementaban, pero que nunca dejaban de ser opuestos. Nunca habían coincidido y Remus tenía la idea de que nunca lo harían.

"El que sospecha, probablemente tiene razón", decía un viejo dicho y lo veía tan creíble.

Catorce años atrás había dudado de su inocencia, no era inocente del todo: había mentido, había desconfiado (de él, se suponía que eran amigos. Y se había encerrado en el prejuicio, se habían abandonado el uno al otro).

Pero había sido encarcelado injustamente, también. Sus crímenes ya los había pagado, con una pena más grande que la que, quizás, que seguramente merecía y que ahora lo obliga a callar remordimientos y angustias en incontables botellas de alcohol.

En pocos días más lo asaltaría el pensamiento, totalmente razonable de que Sirius pasaba la mayor parte del día borracho y absorbido por recuerdos de una vida que fue y que debió haber sido. Así como él había estado tiempo después de una horrible noche de brujas.

Escuchó una risa y creyó ser él la causa. Vestido como una estrella de rock en decadencia, repantigado en un sillón contemplado el fuego con una mueca amarga en la cara debía ser un poco hilarante... o deprimente.

Pero es que eran pocas las cosas que no le causaban gracia a Nymphadora. Remus no era de ellas. (El atuendo para pasar desapercibido puede haber funcionado en la calle, pero para ella no era más que un excelente disfraz de Halloween)

Se sentó a su lado, en el brazo deshilachado del sillón y le acarició la mejilla sin dejar de reír, se sintió tentado a sonreír pero no tenía idea de porque no lo hizo. Quizás porque creía que el tiempo pasado desde la última vez que lo hizo había sido tanto que sus músculos olvidaron cuales eran los pasos a seguir.

Parece que ha ella pudo leer sus pensamientos, porque echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada. Remus vio su garganta vibrar y su pecho moverse bruscamente y le causó algo de gracia, pero no la suficiente para reír. Hay algo, allá en el fondo que no reconocía como cierto. Que había calado tan hondo y hecho nido en su alma que ahora era difícil sacarlo.

Era como una punzada al corazón, constante y dolorosa que lo desgarraba porque tiene los ojos de Harry (que no son otros sino los de Lily) y es su cabello (que es el de James). También está Cornamenta (Patronus o animago¿Qué importa si ambos duelen de verdad?), que le insta a continuar, pero que no termina jamás de guiarlo a un pozo sin fondo donde recuerdos destrozados lo atormentaban, donde las risas se trozaron en lágrimas y las lágrimas nunca se vuelven risas. Donde las sospechas son realidades crudas, aterradoras y acongojantes.

Tonks dejó de reír y lo miró inquieta, al fondo de su mirada, él puede advertir una veta de amor. De amor verdadero, que buscaba disfrazar de amistad porque él se rehusaba a darle alas a ese cariño reprimido.

Pero de todas formas, Remus sospechaba que ella nunca perdió las alas o las esperanzas o lo que sea que la hacía ir y venir tras él, iluminando su patética existencia queriendo sacarlo del pozo negro en el que se por tanto tiempo estuvo metido.

Hay días en que él mismo alimentaba ilusiones, pero bastaba una mirada, una palabra, un _maldito_ recuerdo para apartarla, dejarla confundida en un rincón y encerrarse en sí mismo a jugar con fantasmas que lastiman y corroen su alma hasta dejar marcas en su cuerpo.

Sólo quería sospechar que la amaba por sacarlo de allí, por demostrarle que la guerra era sólo una parte de la vida, que no tiene porque acabar con la suya. Sólo quería sospechar. Temía cavar hondo en ese sentimiento, descubrir si era amor aquello que le hormigueaba en el cuerpo, que le hacía temblar las manos y que le nublaba la mente, porque el recelo a un daño futuro lo superaba.

Odiaba sospechar, dudar y saber que detrás de todo siempre se oculta la verdad.

La voz de ella lo bajó de nuevo a enero de 1995 y clavando sus ojos miel en los de ella (que solo por ese día, son un espejo de los de él) intenta responderle.

No puede hacerlo, no la ha escuchado.

-¿Qué has dicho? –susurró quedamente, asombrándose de lo ronca que suena su voz.

- No tienes que estar triste, no te ves guapo sin tu sonrisa. –rió, con esa risa que lo enamoró-. Lo hecho así quedará. No hay razón para lamentarse.

Y como un hada bienhechora lo besó en la frente.

Su mirada vacía se ve iluminada con un brillo especial que sólo ella podía darle.

Con ese tierno gesto ha arrancado los recuerdos torturantes de su cabeza obligándole a concentrarse en su presente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_N/a: Y no sé que tal estará este pero me convence más que la mayoría. Un poco deprimente la verdad, pero es que Remus no es fácil y aún así me encanta! __Le he dejado tan mal al pobrecito xD_

_El Cáp. está pura y exclusivamente dedicado a_ **deatheater**_, (guión bajo entre death y eater. pero se empeña en comerselo:S), qe en menos de una hora me arregló lo que yo no pude sacar en tres días. : D ¡GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN!_

_Besos y que anden bien. Quien quiera, ya sabe, que le dé al botoncito Go!_

_MTBlack_ ♫


	5. Todos mienten

_Todos mienten; pero no importa porque nadie escucha_

-Estoy bien –asegura Tonks.

Miente, está triste.

-Estoy bien –dice Remus.

Miente, está preocupado por ella.

Sirius se ríe, creen que no se da cuenta. Pero, por favor, él es Sirius-no-soy-el-tonto-que-tú-piensas-Black, se las sabe todas, cuando ellos van, él ya ha ido y venido diez o quince veces.

A veces, el alcohol, lo llena de energía, otras veces, se las quita

En esos vaivenes de hiperactividad recorre todos los rincones de la casa, husmea por todos lados, oyendo tras las paredes, espiando bajos las puertas o por el ojo de la cerradura. Descubriendo secretos, como que Bill sale con su alumna de inglés, la francesita insoportable pero bonita (última adquisición de la Orden), o confirmando aquello que sospecha, como que a la pequeña ratón de biblioteca, la vuelve loca, el menor y más terco de los Weasley.

Ha ido de aquí para allá, verificando en cada escondrijo, queriendo hacerse de información, averiguando lo que tiene que saber, pero aquello que descubre sin querer es lo que mas sorpresa y diversión le trae. Y lo distraen de la culpa y lo alejan del alcohol.

Una relación clandestina entre su mejor amigo y su sobrina comenzó a sucederse bajo su nariz cuando la casa quedó vacía y sólo estaba Kreacher para molestar, bueno, eso es lo que él creía, porque no solo estaba él.

Estaban ellos dos también. Hablando en voz baja, riendo con calidez, escuchando música y bailando quedamente y entre carcajadas. Risas fuertes y vibrantes que nacen desde el corazón y que son de ella, pero son tan contagiosas que le obligan a el a reír. Y él lo hacía, reía casi tanto como Sirius recordaba de aquellos años en los que Harry no era más que un deseo alojado en el subconsciente de los Potter y sólo eran los Merodeadores y Evans.

Hace diecinueve años, casi, que a Sirius no se le escapó que Evans estaba en la cabeza de Prongs más allá de cualquier apuesta. Fue el primero en darse cuenta que el pedido desesperado de casamiento llevaba una pizca de traumática sinceridad.

Los encontró tantas veces juntos que ya ha perdido la cuenta. Pero ellos no dicen nada. ¡Qué mentira!, decían todo solo en broma. Toda broma tiene cierto grado de verdad.

Mentían y no eran nada buenos, él los descubría, porque sabía que más allá de charlas inocentes compartían algo más.

-Es una buena chica.

Remus mentía descaradamente. Tonks es _LA _chica. Es la que le hace mirar el reloj con afán, rogando para que las horas se hagan más cortas y al fin pueda verla y charla con ella, para rozarla un poquito, apenas y sin querer. Porque él muy estúpido cree que está muy lejos de él.

-Es un buen tipo, es mi amigo. El mejor.

No miente, ella no está tan entrenada como Remus para pretender algo que no es. Ella era sincera, aunque no del todo porque voz la delata, quiere algo más.

Y el día de las explicaciones llegó. Cuando Sirius abandonó los comentarios mordaces e incómodos por preguntas más directas y difíciles de evadir.

El mismo día, no al mismo tiempo, ambos soltaron la lengua. Era su amigo, si no confiaba en Sirius¿quién le quedaba? Minutos después de que se hubo marchado confundido, (enamorado) y apesadumbrado, ella llegó.

Inmediatamente después de que el le hubiese dado su corazón, ella le confió el suyo, y a partir de ahí Sirius tuvo dos corazones en su manos.

Y hace un tiempo que juega a unirlos, intentando formar uno solo. Pero es difícil, principalmente porque Remus se niega a cooperar, porque niega estar enamorado, niega amarla. Niega todo y miente, miente...

Discute también, porque ella no le da tregua, pelea; es tenaz, es la terca Dora que Sirius recuerda ("si ella quiere un caramelo, te conviene dárselo", la voz de Ted es amable y niña de cuatro años sonríe aparentando inocencia)

Ella intenta engañar de vez en cuando, aunque jamás logre convencer a Sirius o a nadie, por mucho que se esfuerce. Él más que nadie capta perfectamente, que nada está bien.

-Todo bien, Sirius, de verdad. Deja de preocuparte.

-Todo bien, Sirius –repite él, casi por inercia. Fingiendo estar tan tranquilo como ella, sus voces incluso suenan parecidas, ambas adquieren un timbre tristón y cargado de amargura.

Todos mienten pero nadie los escucha ya. Los dos mienten y _creen_ que nadie los escucha, se piensan que nadie adivina lo que de verdad sucede. El amor se trasluce a través de las mentiras, el cariño disfrazado de caricias imperceptibles y miradas que disimulan poco y no pasan desapercibidas ante un ojo observador.

Las paredes del número 12 tienen ojos y oídos y, las que antaño fueron testigos de conspiraciones, ahora ven tejerse una discreta historia de amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Final cursi, cursi, cursi. Final cursi, cursi, cursi,... _

_GRACIAS GENTE HERMOSA POR SUS RR'S. Especialmente a Biank por estar siempre y a palemoonbeam qe me dejó anónimo :) Gracias! Y ya que estamos Carlitox y kotte-potter sus reviews me subieron el aánimo hasta las nubes. Thank you (para no sonar repetitiva!)_

_Infinitas gracias y Feliz Navidad, tómenlo como regalo adelantado, espero estar actualizando el 25, si la resaca lo permite, sino, ya lo haré el 26 ;P un beso, que anden bien... y ¡disfruten!_


	6. Uno no se puede caer del suelo, Remuss

_Uno se puede caer del suelo, Remuss_

Los dos bastante alegres, sin llegar aún a la ebriedad, están repantigados en sus respectivos sillones junto al fuego esta madrugada del 2 de enero de 1995. Haciendo el clásico balance de fin de año que habían postergado demasiado.

Balance del año que pasaría, del anterior y de los 10 años anteriores a ése. Uno contaba sus peripecias buscando una vida digna y el otro le repetía por decimoquinta vez el menú en, lo que el consideraba, el Palacio Dementor.

Unas copas de más, unas botellas de más ¿cuanta diferencia había en eso para ellos? Viejos Merodeadores que en tiempos mejores habían arrasado con la mitad de la bodega de Las Tres Escobas. (Sin que Rosmerta supiera, por supuesto). Claro que en aquel entonces eran cuatro, no tres. Bueno, dos, Nymphadora no resistió demasiado. Descansa ahora en el sofá de tres cuerpos, roncando levemente cubierta por unos cuantos sobretodos, casi todos de Remus.

"Hidromiel, Whisky, Vino, Cerveza... mucha mezcla, poco hígado", recita Sirius moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, mientras la observa dormir a pierna suelta en el sofá del salón, con la conmiseración pintada en el rostro y los ojos vidriosos.

-Volviendo a nuestra discusión, Remuss –se voltea hacia su amigo que lo mira sorprendido.

¿Qué discusión? No estaba tan borracho para no recordar de lo que habían hablado momento antes. ¿O si? No, no. No lo estaba, no habían discutido. Sirius confundía los términos, su conversación no llegaba a ser un pleito verbal.

-Uno puede caerse del suelo, mi querido Remuss –continua Black con un tono que hubiera parecido casi solemne, de no haber sido porque arrastra las palabras y balbucea un poco antes de hablar.

-Eso es imposible –rebate amargamente, contemplando con verdadera atención la copa vacía en sus manos. "¿Cuántas veces la he servido ya?"

-No, no lo es. No necesariamente. Porque cuando uno se tira de un acantilado¿a dónde cae? –inquirió mirándolo suspicaz- Al agua, por supuesto –indicó con superioridad, apuntándolo con el meñique.

Remus tira la cabeza hacia atrás y rie como no lo había hecho en un buen tiempo. Sus carcajadas quitan el sueño a Nymphadora que se remueve en su improvisada cama.

Se gira instintivamente al sentir movimiento y la contempla con algo parecido a la ternura.

"-Vine de vestido, porque no tenía camisetas planchadas o un buen pulóver"-le confesó cuando se arrimó a él, después de haber bailado con todos los Weasley (Arthur incluido) en la improvisada pista que habían armado. El cabello teñido para la ocasión brillaba a la luz de las velas y con una pequeña punzada de celos, recuerda como se coloreó de rojo furioso al recibir el beso de Bill bajo el muérdago. (Esa manera tan suya de sonrojarse, como lo hizo ante su piropo)

-¿Y ahora porque te sonríes? –preguntó con recelo su compañero.

-Bonitas. Piernas. Dora –repitió con suavidad y para su sorpresa Sirius le hizo coro al reír. Rememora a Tonks en su mente, sonriéndo con timidez y estirando la falda del ajustado y corto vestido.

La muchacha vuelve a removerse en su improvisada cama, y Remus, ahora puede apreciar el profundo escote de lo que lleva puesto. En su cuello ostenta, con gracia, el pequeño regalo que le había hecho él.

Los cabellos rojos, verdes y amarillos enmarcan su rostro y a duras penas soporta los deseos de acariciarlo, de besarlo.

Sirius parece darse cuenta de sus intenciones porque cuando lo mira de nuevo, éste devuelve una de sus típicas sonrisas. "Lo sé todo, y créelo, te doy permiso. Vete con ella y se feliz de una buena vez, Lunático".

-Debajo del agua, está el suelo, Sirius –retoma él con un dejo de disgusto en la voz y la mirada avergonzada, perdida en el parqué del suelo.

El suspiro que da su compañero lo sorprende.

-A veces, Lunático, piensas demasiado. Es hora de dejarse caer –exclama divertido.

Extrañado le mira y de reojo, siente como Tonks se despierta de repente y se sienta de una en el sofá, impulsada por una especie de resorte. Observa escuetamente alrededor, y luego de mirar a Remus con atención, le sonríe a Sirius y se pone de pie

Sin pensarlo demasiado, sin ser demasiado consciente de sus actos, en realidad, se abalanza sobre el sillón de Remus. Y sobre éste.

Con sus brazos rodea su cuello y sin darle tiempo a nada, le besa de lleno en la boca. Une su aliento con el de él, intentando hacerse una sola con él.

El alcohol podía haber nublado sus mentes y entorpecido sus gestos, pero sus corazones jamás han estado tan al descubierto.

Después de un segundo de duda, Remus le sigue el ritmo a Tonks y pronto terminan enredados en el sillón.

Suben y bajan del cielo a la tierra con un beso interminable, que venían anhelado desde tanto tiempo atrás que ya habían perdido la cuenta. Tienen las estrellas en la mano y rebosan de felicidad.

Cuando finalmente se separan, respira profundamente y se pierde en los ojos cafés de ella, que le regalan una sonrisa y el mejor Año Nuevo de los últimos tiempos.

-Uno... si puede...- dijo finalmente Remus a media voz-, uno... si puede caerse del suelo –embriagado de felicidad, sonrió y volvió a caer del suelo al cielo, con los besos de Dora.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Que bolazo, por Dios, pero lo prometido es deuda y me iba a sentir fatal si no cumplía. Cero tiempo. Especial Navidad. FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO!

GRACIAS POR TODO Y LOS RR'S PARA CONTESTAR EN BREVE. GRACIAS POR TODO!

BESOS Y QUE SE CUMPLAN TODOS SUS DESEOS.

_Editado 14/01/07: Cambie el tiempo y una dos o tres palabritas. Considero que ha quedado bastante bien. Espero guste. Beso. Nuevamente Gracias por ser tan pacientes y sus rr :)_


	7. Hablar, hablar, hablar

-.Hablar, hablar, hablar.-

Desde que aprendió a hablar, Nymphadora había hecho uso de esa facultad. Era de esas personas que estaban en un parloteo constante, más no aburría jamás. Su diálogo era entretenido y variado. Conocía un poco de cada tema y divertía a su interlocutor. A primera vista, no parecía una de esas personas que se detenían a escuchar y analizar lo que oían, pero sí que sabía hacerlo. Respetaba los turnos de habla y era elocuente plasmando convicción en sus palabras.

Remus en cambio, desde pequeño había acostumbrado callar. A transformar palabras en silencios. Aunque eso no significaba que cada vez que abría la boca, soltaba una estupidez; nada más alejado de la verdad que eso. Hablaba lo justo y lo preciso, cuando su opinión era requerida emitía lo que pensaba y volvía a callar. No era arisco, solía hablar hasta los codos cuando entraba en confianza.

Eran diferentes y sin embargo, una amistad afable se había forjado a base de charlas amenas y libres de agobios y nerviosismos, que ambos disfrutaban por igual; un placer al que en poco tiempo, debieron renunciar y considerar prohibido.

Todas las noches antes de que eso sucediese se encontraban, sin excepción, en el salón principal del cuartel general, y sentados en el suelo, sobre mullidos almohadones o en sus sillones favoritos frente al fuego e iniciaban una conversación que parecía interminable, comenzando a la medianoche, hora en que arribaban a intercambiar informes y en la que después de haberlo hecho se escabullían escalera arriba para relajarse un rato y platicar. A parlotear sobre todo.

Hablaban sin tapujos, desde política y religión hasta las diferentes posturas para hacer el amor. No había trabas ni tabúes. Solo la certeza de saberse escuchado y una confianza recíproca (que jamás sería violada). Nadie se metía en esas conversaciones, eran íntimas, sólo de ellos dos.

A pesar de la diferencia generacional existía esa familiaridad, una comodidad que parecía natural y que hacía que cualquier tema fuese bienvenido y discutido.

No había problemas para charlar, se distendían y compartían fragmentos de su vida. No existía vergüenza y aunque a veces ambos lograban hacerse sonrojar, salían adelante. Las opiniones volaban de un lado al otro, a veces eran compartidas, otras, rebatidas con verdadero énfasis. Cada uno defendía lo que creía con uñas y dientes.

Remus no se había expresado de esa forma, entregando el corazón al exponer una idea desde la época en que reprendía a James por no ser más ordenado, pero afortunadamente había aparecido ella para demostrarle que esas cosas no se olvidan. Se sentía osado y diez años más joven cuando estaba a su lado, cuando se ubicaban junto al fuego y parlaban.

Y paulatinamente la amistad, fue volviéndose cariño, amor. Era cuestión de tiempo para que todo saliera a la luz

-Te quiero –una noche fría esas dos palabras se deslizaron furtivamente entre sus dichos sin final.

-Yo también –se apuró a responder, anonadado y sin pensar. E inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberlo dicho.

El silencio que le siguió fue incomodísimo, sentían lo mismo pero uno de ellos no se creía digno del otro y en sus sucesivos encuentros ya nada fue lo mismo. Ya no había encuentros, no más conversaciones hasta el amanecer, peroratas ilimitadas, que resultaban el mejor relajante o estimulante.

No había ya libros para recomendar, ni hechos que comentar (como si nadie hubiese muerto, como si nadie hubiese visto al Innombrable, como que media hora antes de la boda nadie rompió un compromiso o probó una gragea con sabor a miel y café), las anécdotas parecían haberse acabado y las voces y risas se desvanecían.

Él se encargó de levantar un muro infranqueable para alejar. Se esforzó en negar lo que había dicho, en ocultar sus sentimientos y en hacerla sentir aún más miserable que él. Sus lágrimas le dolían pero eran un daño menor al que podía incurrirle si ella quedaba con él.

De todas formas, espontáneos encuentros los unían (en realidad, no tan espontáneos, hasta Moody había ayudado a Sirius a reunirlos), pero no había caso. No entablaban una buena y saludable conversación. No existían las palabras que les hiciesen abrir la boca, mirarse a los ojos y hablar de verdad.

Dos monólogos no hacen a un dialogo y ellos lo sabían pero que podían hacer si no tenían la fuerza para comenzar uno. Cada uno hablaba consigo mismo y aún estando juntos no podían decirse nada, (¡si ni siquiera podían mirarse!) sin tener que luchar interna e imperiosamente por controlar el impulso de arrojarse a los brazos del otro.

-.-.-.-

_¿Qué es lo que tienes para decir Remus?_

_¿Qué mascullas por los rincones Dora?_

_No se oye, hablen fuerte._

_Mo-du-len, GESTICULEN, pero no farfullen. No murmuren, no musiten._

_Todos saben de sus sentimientos, para nadie es un secreto lo que sienten, nadie duda que se aman._

_Es hora que conviertan lo que esconden exclamación de las buenas, que lo reciten alto, muy alto. Ya basta de decir las cosas a media voz, de balbuceos que les hacen perder la razón. Es tiempo de sacar todo afuera antes de que lastimen un poco más. Es tiempo de respirar mejor y eso sólo pasará cuando se vuelvan a escuchar._

_¡Es hora de que una vez y para siempre griten a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que se aman_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Feliz año nuevo para todos! Ojalá que la pasen bien y que se cumplan todos sus deseos. De corazón, que el 2008 esté lleno de cosas lindas y momento felices._

_Muchas gracias por leer y espero que tengan un buen fin de año. A beber con precaución y... a tirar la casa por la ventana, que el 2007 se acaba!_

_MTBlack_

_P.D., tengo un segundo regalo de Navidad que a los interesados les va a encantar. Será para Reyes seguramente o para el cumple de mi abu, xD El nuevo cáp. De chicle y chocolate ) y para quien no, hay otro, el próximo cáp., de este fic está listo, sólo hay que pasarlo._

_¡PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!_


	8. Aprovecharé cada segundo junto a ti

Aprovecharé cada segundo junto a ti.

_(El __que ronca es el primero en quedarse dormido)_

Él está durmiendo en la habitación y ella se encuentra de pie frente al espejo en el pequeño cuarto de baño aledaño, decidiendo que aspecto llevará hoy.

Hace apenas dos horas que ambos han caído en la casa, en su casa. Una especie de orgullo la asalta cada vez que piensa en el caserón de St Andrew 2416 como propio. Porque ese es su hogar, el que comparte con el hombre que ama, que un poco de sacrificio compraron y mucha onda arreglaron, allí es donde crecerán y criarán a los hijos que vendrán.

Son las 6.30 de la mañana y le cuesta creer que está en pie aún cuando no alcanzó a dormir nada, y eso que hace dos horas era la primera vez en cuatro días que apoyaba la cabeza en la almohada.

No puede decidirse por un color de cabello que se ajuste a su humor, pasa del naranja al azul, deteniéndose un momento a considerar el morado, para finalmente descartarlo, mientras piensa en lo divertido que es tener que disfrazarse. (No debería de serlo, ya no lo hace por gusto, como antes, es una obligación ahora, es la oportunidad natural de seguir viviendo) No repara en la incertidumbre que la atacará más tarde, la de no verlo con vida cuando el sol deje de brillar en el cielo, o cuando la luna perfectamente redonda no lo atormente más. Es tan temprano en la mañana que se permite no pensar en esas cosas.

Cada día, con muecas graciosas, hace aparecer pecas, colorea su cabello, se regala unos cuantos centímetros de altura y cubre ojeras (sólo que hoy no las cubrirá porque le ayudan a recordar porque no pegó un ojo); también ensaya sonrisas de optimismo frente al espejo para que no sea tan difícil usarlas más tarde, además, regalar sonrisas es la mejor forma de atravesar tiempos duros, eso lo ha dicho él y ella le cree.

No hay mejor sonrisa que la que le ofrece Remus Lupin después de decirle que la ama.

Un tenue ronquido la sobresalta y se echa a reír. Se inclina un poco hacia la puerta, asomando la cabeza para observar indiscretamente el interior de su habitación. Sobre la cama matrimonial descansa su esposo, cubierto apenas, y bastante mal, por el cubrecama que resbala hacia el suelo. Los dos minutos de silencio que ella le había dado fueron suficientes para que se dejase envolver por el hombre de arena. Su pecho sube y baja rítmicamente y ella lo contempla, embelesada, por un momento.

-Es tan bonito cuando duerme –susurra, radiante de felicidad, como si se lo contase a alguien, cuando bien sabe que no hay nadie despierto que pueda oírla y quien duerme, no lo despertaría ni un elefante bailando en un bazar .

Pasea la vista por el resto de la habitación y arruga la nariz, disgustada. Si su madre o simplemente, Molly Weasley vieran el desparpajo que reina allí, se llevaría una buena reprimenda.

La cama no tiene sabanas, solo está el edredón que tapa, casi nada, el cuerpo de Remus y amenaza con terminar en el suelo. No hay nada en su sitio, el armario está abierto y la ropa limpia no está en su interior, también la ropa que han usado hasta dos horas antes están diseminadas por todos lados, detrás de la puerta, colgando en la perilla de la misma y, con un leve sonrojo, distingue su sostén sobre la lámpara del techo.

Se consuela con la idea de que ninguna de las dos pondrá jamás un pie en esa habitación y que en todo caso, ya tendrá tiempo de arreglar, por ahora se conforma con encontrar algo adecuado para ponerse.

Encogiéndose de hombros, vuelve a lo que estaba haciendo y finalmente logra concluirlo. Finalmente, se decanta por un color discreto. Una morena de ojos café le devuelve la sonrisa desde el espejo. Sale del baño y termina de vestirse con desgano.

Tiene ganas de echarse a su lado para que la abrace y poder dormir sintiéndose protegida.

Se sienta y le acaricia ese mechón gris que le cae graciosamente sobre la frente, desliza torpemente sus dedos por su mejilla y le da un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Cariño, tenemos que irnos –musita en su oído.

Él se remueve unos momentos y farfulla algo ininteligible pero que la hace reír. Medio segundo después se sienta de sopetón y evalua el cambio con ojo crítico y desconfiado.

Su mirada la atraviesa buscando cualquier indicio que le indique que la joven de cabello oscuro frente a él, no es con quien se casó. La expresión alegre y diáfana de sus ojos aleja cualquier duda... se acerca a ella con una sonrisa cargada de algo que no sabe exactamente que es, entre la lujuria y la sensualidad, y la besa, con verdadero anhelo, como si las dos horas anteriores no hubiera pasado.

-Vamos a llegar tarde –logra vocalizar cuando se zafa de esa muestra de amor y con la respiración agitada y las mejillas coloreadas a más no poder.

Por toda respuesta, el vuelve a besarla, sin embargo, esta vez lo hace más despacio, meditando si vale o no la pena llegar a tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quince minutos más tarde de lo convenido se encuentra con Kingsley en el lugar previamente acordado, tomados de la mano y sonriendo como dos adolescentes enamorados. En broma, aunque algo alarmado, el hombre pide explicaciones por la tardanza. Lanzan cualquier pretexto y se sonríen porque sólo ellos saben la verdad. No pueden decir una cursilería semejante, nadie más que ellos debe saber ese secreto. Nadie tiene derecho a saber que el motivo de esa demora se debe a haber decidido quedarse a disfrutar cada momento que tengan juntos, bien saben, que puede ser el último.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_N/A: no sé muy bien de dónde salió esto, sólo sé que tenía calor... y sueño._

_En fin, espero que les guste, aunque yo siento que quedó mucho más que extraño._

_Besos, feliz día de Reyes. Gracias, gracias mil por sus reviews, no saben que bien le sientan a mi ánimo haragán. Me dan ganas para tragarme el calor y sentarme a escribir en la PC._

_MTBlack._

_Si quieren quejarse, decirme lo lindo que estuvo la historia, lo patética que fue o simplemente sugerirme que me dedique a mirar crecer el pasto, con un clic al botoncito Go! Y unas cuantas frases alcanza... Que anden bien._


	9. La medicina perfecta

La medicina perfecta

(Hasta el agua sabe mal cuando se toma por prescripción médica)

Entró de vuelta a la estancia con un vaso de agua en la mano. Sirius leía el periódico junto a la ventana, aunque estaba más atento a los transeúntes que disfrutaban de la primavera en la plaza que en la crónica del último partido de la liga.

-¿Dónde está ella? –inquirió Remus alarmado, pero Sirius permaneció inmutable, sentado en el alféizar y de la ventana. Sólo se movió un poco en su lugar para hacerse de una posición más cómoda.

Con el corazón acelerado, pensando en cientos de eventos desafortunados y a grandes zancadas se acercó hasta el sillón donde hasta hacía veinticinco segundos antes de que abandonara la habitación para hacerse de su varita y poder proporcionarle el agua que el medimago había recomendado para aliviar el dolor de cabeza que la aquejaba. (Agua con unas gotas de jugo de limón, algo que Tonks detesta y desconocía como parte de la medicina)

-Estoy aquí –su voz se oye amortiguada y con fiebre, con esas palabras se delata su paradero y él la descubrió en el suelo, en el minúsculo espacio entre el sofá y la mesa ratona.

En un vano intento por ayudarla a incorporarse, terminó cayendo a su lado, corriendo a un costado y con gran estrépito la mesita de madera.

-¡Qué bueno que has venido a hacerme compañía! Las pelusas de la alfombra y yo no tenemos mucho en común –se rió con los ojos irritados por la elevada temperatura, tenía, también, la nariz colorada y los cabellos revueltos.

No era una imagen muy agradable, sin embargo para Remus Lupin, desde su posición, Dora se veía tan adorable como siempre.

-No necesito medicina, estoy perfectamente bien.

Hizo un mohín mezclando enfado y capricho (arrugó la nariz y apretó los labios, con el cejo fruncido y una trompita tiene un aspecto gracioso), provocando que a él siempre tan serio, se le escape una carcajada.

Sirius coreó con su risa perruna. Se acercó al oír tanto barullo y se sentó en el espaldar del sillón desde donde contempla la escena, divertido.

-El doctor dijo…

-El doctor dijo que… no sé exactamente que dijo, porque no estaba escuchando. Pero él no sabe lo que necesito porque no sabe lo que tengo.

No pudo contener una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras, una mentira torpe porque ahora ya sabe lo que contiene el vaso caído. Palabras que eran el intento de una niña pequeña para evitar el remedio que sabe mal.

Intenta ponerse en pie, sin embargo, ella con unos reflejos de los que nadie la creía capaz (y menos en ese estado), le tira del pie y frustra la idea.

Irremediablemente, cae sobre ella… sus labios colisionan y sientes sus manos heladas y finas envolver su cuello, aferrándose a él como un náufrago a la tabla que le salvará la vida.

-Esta la medicina que necesito –susurra sin voz y sin apartarse mucho de él.

Lo mira a los ojos y vuelve a besarlo, él la envuelve con sus brazos y se olvidan de todo. De la recomendación del medimago, de que decían no sentir nada, incluso, olvidan que Sirius estaba ahí en la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

N/a: No sé que es esto, si no me dejan un review diciendo que es lo que piensan no posteo nada más. Así que denle al botoncito de go

-.-.-.

Ah, no sé si estaba enojada la mina, pero la cosa es así, de verdad quiero saber que piensan así que Go, go, go, go.


	10. Nuestro plan falló

_Spoiler enorme, avisados están ___

Nuestro plan falló, pero nos tenemos el uno al otro.

-Esta muerto.

Al entrar a la casa, esas palabras flotan en la oscuridad a pesar de haber sido pronunciadas antes de abrir la puerta. Al encender las luces las palabras permanecen.

Dejó las llaves sobre la mesita del living y estas resbalan de la superficie, hasta caer al suelo sin hacer ruido.

Ella se desploma en el sofá y cubre su rostro con las manos. Se extendió a lo largo del mueble, pero aún queda espacio, y allí entre sus pies descalzos y el brazo del sillón se sienta él. La cabeza gacha y las manos entre las rodillas, derrotado.

Uno, diez, veinte millones de pensamientos cruzan su mente y todos empiezan con un ¿por qué? Doloroso y demasiado real.

-Si algo puede fallar, fallará. Todo lo que podía fallarnos, nos falló –anuncia y su voz se quiebra-. Nuestro plan falló. Harry tuvo mucho suerte y él… él está muerto ahora. Ojoloco... –su labio inferior tiembla incontrolablemente mientras lucha por no llorar, pero no pude hacerlo. Gruesas lágrimas se escurren entre sus dedos.

-Tuve tanto miedo –confiesa él de repente, con voz queda. Tonks se incorpora pegando su cuerpo al de él, hombro con hombro-. Creí que te perdería –sin aguantarse ni un segundo más la envuelve con sus brazos y la aprieta fuerte contra sí.

Ella siente su respiración en su cuello, cálida y entrecortada, más ciertamente reconfortante, y se deja vencer por los sollozos. Le duele tanto en el alma que la posibilidad de perderlo para siempre no la deje en paz. Había tanto dolor y desconsuelo dentro suyo que Remus sabía perfectamente que debía hacerlo salir, por eso la dejaba llorar, acariciando su cabello con suavidad y ternura.

Aún así, sus gestos y miradas seguían siendo tan apagados como en la Madriguera, como en Privet Drive, como habían estado todo el día.

Conocía la razón de ser de esas maneras y no necesitaba una explicación de su parte, pero a él le haría bien explicar. Y de todas formas no le costaba nada escucharlo, necesitaba liberarse él mismo.

-Por los últimos dos días, la idea de no verte nunca más no me abandonó ni un segundo. Temía tanto perderte que hasta yo mismo me consideraba una amenaza y me alejaba.

-Siempre creyéndote el centro del universo¿verdad? –se ríe suavemente pero le entiende más que bien.

-He sido un poco rudo contigo…

-¿Un poco? A veces pensaba que ibas a comerme, y no en el buen sentido –sonríe con picardía y retoma la seriedad-. Sabía que te sucedía pero si tienes miedo de perderme, sólo sonríe y jamás me apartaré de ti… ahora si quieres pedirme disculpas por…

-Está bien, te maltrate bastante¿no? –sus labios forman una semi-sonrisa y los de ella lo imitan-. Todo este tiempo era aterrorizado por el miedo de no tenerte nunca más a mi lado y ese pensamiento me torturaba, me decía que cuando comenzara a disfrutarte ya no lo haría jamás.

Tonks alza una ceja con los ojos vidriosos y cree que él no esta siendo sincero del todo. Además de eso, que ella ya sabía, hay algo más. Mueve la cabeza y le golpea cariñosamente en el hombro. Se le escapa una risita nerviosa y la mira, seguro de que sabe lo que piensa.

-¿Nos dio su aprobación?

Baja la cabeza, como avergonzado.

-Es el hijo de mis mejores amigos… yo…

-Yo entiendo –asegura y agrega, casi inmediatamente-. Si no hubieses estado tan nervioso, no te hubieran visto tan frío, dudando de nosotros, de lo que sentimos –rompió el abrazo y lo mira fijamente a los ojos, mantiene una expresión triste, que no termina de definirse por la decepción o la conmiseración-. Relájate, hombre. Tiene 17 años y nos quiere mucho, a ambos.

-Reconocí los ojos de Lily pero…

-¡Vaya sorpresa!

-…en su mirada descubrí a James. Él es ambos padres, ellos dos están en él.

Volvió a abrazarlo e inhaló su perfume, cerró sus ojos y escondió la cabeza en su pecho.

-¿No estás enojada?

Se apartó de él con rapidez.

-¿Qué?. ¡Por supuesto que no! Ellos eran tu familia. Harry es ellos… me hubiera gustado conocerlos, pasar por todo eso que es ser torturado por preguntas incómodas, (así como Papá hizo contigo), me hubieran agradado. Espero que yo también a ellos.

-Oh, te habrían amado. Les caes bien a todo mundo. Yo te amo.

Besó suavemente sus labios y apartaron de sí todo lo demás.

-Yo también te amo.

Estaban en casa, protegidos, en cierta forma, del dolor de afuera, solamente ellos dos importaban.

Ya no flotaban palabras negras en el ambiente, ahora, simplemente se respiraba esperanza y amor.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_May, acá van dos caps porque bueno ya no me daba la cara para seguir demorándome más. Los tenía escrito hace bastante y bueno aquí están._

_Un beso, gracias mil por sus reviews. Gracias T0onks, un saludo muy especial para ella. _

_MTBlack_

_(Esta muy mal¿verdad? De todas formas...)_

_Go? _


	11. Errar es humano, culpar de eso a alguien

(Errar es humano. Culpar de eso a alguien es aun más humano)

-No entiendo –dijo y una lágrima rodó por su mejilla. Resbalando por su barbilla cae en su jean.

Tiene los ojos irritados, y sus párpados tiemblan, en un intento vano por contener el llanto que está pronto a desatarse. El flequillo castaño cubre media frente y vuela un poco por la brisa que entra por la ventana a su lado. Los ruidos del patio se cuelan pero no parecen llegar hasta las dos personas que sufren en la cocina de la Madriguera.

La nariz fruncida le da muestras del disgusto y el desconcierto que experimenta, sus labios arrugados en una mueca y las manos, inquietas, como siempre, sobre la mesa arrugan un papel, estiran la manga de la túnica o simplemente tamborilean la madera, diciéndole que no está bien, que tiene los nervios a flor de piel.

El reloj a sus espaldas emite un débil tic que les remarca el silencio incómodo que se ha formado.

Remus de pie en medio de la cocina, al otro lado de la mesa, no sabe exactamente que hacer.

No quiso hacerla llorar pero tampoco hace mucho para consolarla. Vacilante sin decidirse a hacer nada los acaba de encontrar Hermione que empujó la puerta de la cocina riéndose de quién sabe qué.

Los ojos inquisidores y ávidos de información, que Remus conoce tan bien lo escrutan con poca discreción antes de musitar una disculpa apurada y desaparecer con la misma rapidez.

Tonks aprovecha entonces el pequeño percance y se levanta, con determinación y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, avanza hacia él, deteniéndose en la distancia justa para que sus puños alcancen el pecho de él.

Lo golpea con rabia, con desconsuelo, con toda la impotencia e ilusiones rotas que ha ido acumulando. Su corta melena, que dista mucho del rosa chillón que era su marca distintiva, que la hacía reconocible y tan adorable, se balancea sobre sus hombros que se mueven por los sollozos convulsivos que la invaden mientras lo golpea.

Remus estoicamente aguanta todo, porque simplemente se lo merece. Porque ella la pasa mal y es su culpa y debe cargar con el castigo. Espera su odio, pero solo recibe unos golpes que no hacen daño y unas lágrimas que destrozan su alma.

Un golpe, dos, tres. Veinticinco, veintiséis, treinta. Treinta y dos. Y ya no soporta más y la atrapa en sus brazos.

Por un momento, ella se queda allí, quieta, inundando sus sentidos del aroma que la cautivó hace tiempo ya, pero, pronto, con violento ademán se deshace de los brazos amados y lo mira de frente.

-No voy a odiarte Remus Lupin –exclama entre hipidos, adivinando su pensamiento-. No puedo hacerlo porque... soy una tonta que se enamoró de alguien que no debía.

Se pasa la mano por los ojos como queriendo lastimarse y se da la vuelta. Ya no quiere verle. Quiere marcharse, pero no sin él. Quiere que él permanezca a su lado o seguirlo si él decide irse.

Esta un poco harta de ese juego de tira y afloje. Hastiada de encontrarlo en todos lados, de tener que contentarse con verlo de lejos, (siempre más ojeroso, más pálido, más delgado y nunca con una sonrisa) frío, distante y espantosamente cortés.

Y ahora que la coincidencia, el destino o lo que haya sido los juntaba en la Madriguera (el sitio más romántico que había conocido), los plantaba en la cocina no puede más que llorar. Porque una vez más no supo contenerse, no supo cerrar la boca a tiempo y ahora debe enfrentar las consecuencias.

¿Cuántas veces más deberá recordarle que le ama? ¿Cuántas veces terminará llorando después de haberlo hecho? ¿Cuándo podrán por fin apartar los perjuicios, hacerlos a un lado, y simplemente disfrutar de su sola compañía?

-Ya sabes que... –intenta comenzar los pretextos de siempre, pero ella lo calla con un ademán. La cabeza ha comenzado a dolerle, no está de ánimos para escuchar la perorata que ya sabe de memoria... la sabe tan bien que su corazón se acongoja al recordar esas palabras insulsas.

-Di que no me amas y ya está –desafía, fastidiada-. Di que no me amas. Repite después de mí: Yo no te amo, Nymphadora –esboza una sonrisa sarcástica y triste, ha pronunciado el nombre que tanto detesta.

-Yo no puedo decir eso. No miento.

Tonks pone los ojos en blanco y se ríe. Sinceramente.

-Todos mentimos alguna vez. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué diablos no admites que me haces daño? ¿Qué no soporto que estés lejos? ¿Qué mi apariencia, mi apatía, mi... mi lo que sea es todo tu culpa? Te tratas a ti mismo como una bestia, pero no lo eres. Reconócelo de una vez –se sienta sobre la mesa, resoplando con rabia, ya sin llorar.

Remus divaga, pensando en lo que dirá Molly si la ve sentada allí. No sabe que contestar y se pierde en la expresión de su rostro. Una especie de desolación, frustración e ira dominan sus facciones.

Abre la boca para decir algo y la vuelve a cerrar, no sabe que es exactamente lo que tiene que decir. Solo tiene en claro una cosa.

Ella tiene razón, él no.

-Haber aceptado una misión suicida en un estúpido e inútil intento por hacerme desistir de mis sentimientos fue el error más grande de tu vida, Remus John –ríe nuevamente, escucharla le hace bien y le lastima, a la vez. Su nombre le ha causado gracia, es extravagante y normal. (Son ellos mismos, sin darse cuenta)-. Errar es humano, ¿sabes? ¡Pues sé mas humano de lo que en verdad crees serlo y hazte cargo de ellos, maldita sea! Dumbledore no puso su varita en tu cuello y te amenazó con matarte si no aceptabas...

Y otra vez rompe a llorar.

Es un idiota, un tarado, un estúpido que no tiene perdón. ¿Y dice amarla? ¿Está borracho o qué? Si se ama a alguien, no se la lastima.

-Eres un maldito egoísta y... ¡No puedo odiarte! ¡No puedo dejar de quererte!

Esas palabras se pierden en el aire. Otra vez, Remus ha desaparecido. Golpea el aire con un puño y solloza con fuerza.

Lejos de la Madriguera, Lupin tiene remordimientos de conciencia... Intenta convencerse que es por su propio bien, que ella merece algo mejor. Tan terco como ella, no asimila que ella no quiere a nadie más que el.

Una y otra vez se dice a sí mismo que a la larga, se lo agradecerá. Pero eso no significa que alejarse duela menos.

-Yo tampoco puedo dejar de quererte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/a: me gusta mucho esta viñeta sin título (si se les ocurre alguno, ¿me lo pasan?).  Pero siento que la arruiné al final. En fin, gracias por su paciencia y estar siempre al otro lado

Reviews?

MTBlack

Pd, me gusta esto de postear cada semana, a Uds.?

Pd2, Lamento las n/a de los caps. anteriores, estaba enojada. Y quien muere no es Harry, es Ojoloco. Se me pasó el pequeño detalle ese, por apurada Ya está solucionado ahora. ) Perdón.

Besos, que estén de diez y ¡gracias!


	12. Prometo que te extrañaré

_Prometo que te echaré de menos_

_(Puede que la gloria sea efímera, pero el anonimato es eterno)._

Era su turno para preguntar. Simplemente amaba ese juego que con preguntas simples le permitía indagar en el pasado de esos dos hombres que tanto admiraba y quería. Pasaba ya de la medianoche pero Tonks continuaba con el interrogatorio, ahora dedicado exclusivamente a Sirius, ya que Remus dormía cómodamente junto al fuego.

-Si muero¿me extrañarías? –lo miró directamente a los ojos y él le devolvió una sonrisa burlona, al más puro estilo Black.

-¿Quieres una respuesta sincera o que te mienta?

-La sincera, obvio.

-¿Segura?

-¡Oh, ya solo dime!

A pesar de su impaciencia, la respuesta se hizo esperar. Sirius se acomodó en su asiento, estiró cuidadosamente sus extremidades y bostezó largamente. Revolvió el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón y sacó un paquete de cigarrillos. Tomó uno y lo encendió, pitó dos o tres veces antes de ver elevarse al humo en espiral. Tonks apretó los labios, disgustada y ansiosa. Apartó el humo de su cara y lo perforó con la mirada.

-No lo sé, Tonks.

-¡Agh! Tanto misterio para eso –exclamó alzando los brazos y dejándolos caer con desgano, se echó hacia atrás ruidosamente y quedó tendida sobre el sofá.

-¿Qué importa si te voy a extrañar o no? Ya vas a estar muerta... ¿o acaso la pregunta no estaba completamente dirigida a mí? –la picardía brilló en sus ojos y aunque el humo volvía difusa su expresión, Tonks podía adivinar que una sonrisa traviesa acompañaba el brillo en su mirada.

Las raíces de su cabello se tiñeron de rojo oscuro y llevó las manos a su cabeza intentando ocultar su peculiar e incontrolable sonrojo. Ya no había podido pasar desapercibida.

-Se moriría si a ti te pasará algo.

-Lo dices para conformarme.

-Lo digo porque lo conozco... ¡Merlín¡Deja esa cara¿Por qué no le dices de una vez lo que te pasa? Él jamás tomará la iniciativa. Te ve demasiado joven, demasiado chispita, creyéndose poca cosa para ti... Dile de una buena vez que la noche de año nuevo es tal cual la recuerda...

Nymphadora se incorporó de repente, la ilusión resplandecía en su cara.

-¿Se acuerda de esa noche¿Se acuerda de... de lo que pasó?

Sirius hizo una mueca y movió la mano de adentro hacia fuera.

-Más o menos. Cree que es un sueño...

La joven ahogó un gritito de felicidad y vuelve a echarse en el sofá, embriagada de dicha. Su cuerpo temblaba inconscientemente. Él recordaba, vagamente, pero recordaba, a pesar de las copas de más, se acordaba del beso robado y esa declaración de amor absurda pero sincera.

Sirius, en tanto, seguía fumando su cigarrillo, pensativo. Ajeno a la alegría que desbordaba Tonks.

-Yo quiero morir en batalla, sabes –dijo dando la última calada al cigarrillo, entrecerró los ojos, dando la idea de que hablaba más consigo mismo que con ella-. No estoy seguro de que alguien vaya a extrañarme, pero si muero peleando al menos me recordarán. Puede que más adelante se les olvide mi nombre, pero se acordarán de lo que hice.

Ella volvió a sentarse correctamente, y el desconcierto se plantó en su cara. Abrió la boca para asegurarle que si le faltaba, dolorosamente le echaría de menos. Sin embargo antes de que fuese capaz de pronunciar palabra, una voz ronca robó lo que tenía pensado decir, demostrándole que a veces los opuestos piensan igual.

-Yo te echaría de menos, Canuto.

Sirius echó la cabeza hacía atrás y se carcajeó, feliz. Le agradeció con una mirada y de alguna forma, Tonks se sentía fuera de lugar, como si presenciase algo privado. Se levantó balbuceando una excusa tonta, mas no fue muy lejos. De nuevo, habló el logrando lo que nadie había logrado en sus veintitrés años de vida, dejarla sin habla. Bisbisea incoherencias cuando le oye decir que si ella no estuviese, dejaría de existir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Yo me sorprendo hasta a mí misma, jeje. Espero que disfruten la viñeta.:wink: Gracias por todo. Y no se olviden de decirme que les pareció._


	13. Distancia

_Distancia_

_La mayoría de las personas se merecen la una a la otra._

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? –se volvió hacia ella, visiblemente irritado. Estaba cansado y ella no parecía ser capaz de parar de acosarlo con preguntas. Más inmediatamente, se arrepintió de haberle gritado.

El labio inferior le temblaba violentamente aunque estaba mordiéndoselo, en un vano intento por controlarse. Los ojos se le aguaban sin poder evitarlo y comenzó a respirar con dificultades.

-¡No puedo! –exclamó antes de irrumpir en sollozos. Las lágrimas brotaban incesantes de sus ojos, habían sido contenidas tanto tiempo que ahora que podían salir eran imparables-. ¿Sabes por qué? –insistió-. Porque hace siete meses y veintitrés días que no te veía, que ni siquiera tenía noticias tuyas y de un día a otro chocas conmigo en plena calle, sonriente, pero pálido y delgado –él abrió la boca para protestara, ella no puede quejarse mucho, está en condiciones muy similares. Sin embargo antes de que sea capaz de colocar en orden sus ideas, hacerlas parecer un argumento razonable, ella vuelve a hablar-. Me urge saber que ha pasado contigo, cuánto has cambiado y qué tal está el clima. Ya sabes que soy una cotorra envasada.

Una carcajada quedó ahogada en su garganta, como siempre, le dio un motivo para reír. Mas se mantiene serio, porque a pesar de que una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, las lágrimas aún resbalaban por su barbilla hasta caer sobre la mesa donde apoyaba los codos, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos.

-Te tratas a ti mismo como una bestia y eres tan humano como yo o el idiota que está cruzando la calle –esconde la cara entre sus manos, soltando una risa nerviosa e histérica-. Es horrible tenerte a mi lado pero saberte tan lejos.

El aire se enrarece, la tensión puede palparse con lo dedos. Una vez más la culpa cae sobre sus hombros y Remus cree que su corazón dejó de latir. Las piernas no le aguantan, tiemblan y no le queda otra que desplomarse en la silla más cercana, quedando frente a ella, que ya no llora, o por lo menos no se la oye sollozar, porque aún tiene el rostro oculto.

¿Es qué acaso no puede hacer nada bien? La lastima estando lejos y parece hacerle más daño cuando está cerca. Desconcertado y atribulado, se peina el cabello salpicado de gris con los dedos.

No quiere verla así. Había creído que sería más fácil desaparecer del mapa por un tiempo para que el "amor" se desvaneciera pero acaba de encontrarse con las secuencias de su acto tan infantil y precipitado. Quiere consolarla pero presiente que será inútil porque terminará de hacerlo, se marchará y la destrozará de nuevo.

Los msegundos pasan y se vuelven minutos y los minutos terminan volviéndose una hora. Una hora en la que permanecieron examinando con esmerada atención la superficie de la mesa.

Cada uno sentado en un extremo, pensando en el otro, haciéndose de un peso ridículo pero que se rehusaban a dejar caer.

Se sentían culpables de la desdicha del otro y aunque no lo eran, era más fácil creerlo que aclarar las cosas. No se deshacían de ese peso que les oprimía el corazón, el que los aplastaba y los hacía miserables.

Es que era tan difícil.

Paso un rato más y uno de ellos enfrentó al otro. Le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Encontrando dolor, angustia, miseria pero también amor, escondido, siendo reprimido pero ahí, sobreviviendo.

Se refleja lo mismo en la mirada de los dos. Los ojos son el espejo del alma y sus almas están cautivas de los mismo problemas, so el espejo perfecto, se reflejan el uno al otro.

Se reconocen y una sombra de sonrisa aparece. Hay una distancia enorme entre ellos, no son los treinta y cinco centímetros de la mesa. Ésta es descomunal, 1215 km, 1342 quizás. Más sonríen, apenas, pero sonrisa es sonrisa, porque se aseguran que es sólo es cuestión de tiempo para vencerla.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_N/A: Lo que yo quería era traer más de una viñeta, pero no me fue posible, mil perdones por ello._

_Espero que esta pequeña y sencilla les haya gustado._

_¡Feliz día de los Enamorados para todos! (Solos y acompañados, porque no tiene nada que ver, aunque sea una vez en la vida todos nos hemos enamorado.)_

_(Muchas gracias a Ocean Lady, por su rr... algún día seguiré por tu profile. Tus historias valen la pena ser leídas pero hay que dedicarle su tiempo P )_


	14. No hay nada para siempre, ¿verdad?

_(Nada es tan temporal como lo que se llama permanente)_

-¿Qué haces despierta?

Ni siquiera clareaba y Tonks estaba sentada en la cama, con los ojos bien abiertos. La espalda apoyada contra la cabecera de madera trabajada y las piernas estiradas. El cabello verde manzana cubriéndole la cara mientras acaricia lentamente, y con la mirada ausente, su vientre prominente. Remus se había despertado por un mínimo ruido que vino de afuera, un gato vagabundo que acababa de aterrizar bajo la ventana, se enderezó en su lugar habiéndose extrañado tres segundos antes por no haberla encontrado roncando a pata suelta.

-A veces tengo miedo de despertarme y que no estés a mi lado –murmuró, tan despacio que Remus a duras penas pudo oírlo.

Quedó helado con la respuesta, sin saber que contestarle, como poder explicarle que era un miedo infundado, aunque en el fondo supiera que no era tan así.

Tiene que decirle la verdad, porque como siempre, antepone la razón al corazón. ¿Pero será tan valiente como para decirle que hay grandes posibilidades de que mañana no despierte a su lado?

No. no quiere acabar con ese momento. Y aunque no predice el futuro, no puede asegurarle que nada malo pasará, que dormirán juntos hasta estar seniles y achacosos, no le dice nada. Hay una guerra cerniéndose sobre sus cabezas. Secuestros, torturas y muerte caminan a su lado todos los días. Inseguridad-e-incertidumbre se ha convertido en el segundo nombre de todos (a pesar de que ya era el suyo).

Se limita a acariciarle el cabello consoladoramente. A enredar, con suavidad y cariño sus dedos en esas mechas ahora rosadas que lentamente van perdiendo brillo.

Tonks suspira, dejándose vencer un momento, solo un momento, por un futuro concreto, estar con él hasta su último aliento. Él la abraza y en sus brazos, también envuelve al bebé. Le desliza esperanzadoras palabras al oído, como solo el sabe hacerlo. Eso de sacar esperanzas que no tiene para verla sonreír es una cualidad que todos deberían tener; pero no por esta siendo hipócrita, él cree en lo que dice, aunque le cueste creerlo siempre. Son promesas vagas, más por ahora funcionan. Y es ahí dónde reside el problema, en el _por ahora_.

Se recuesta con la sólida cabecera de roble y cobre, y ella se acomoda sobre su pecho, abrazándole por la cintura. Él no la ha soltado en ningún momento. A medida que el alba se acerca, los tres van rindiéndose ante aquel que vence a dioses y mortales, van cayendo en un mundo fantástico donde las cosas andan bien.

Cuando el sol sale completamente, la paz reina en toda la casa y en el dormitorio donde los amantes duermen profundamente, atrapados en los brazos del otro (temiendo que al soltarse, se marchen sin despedirse). Hay algo más que flota en el ambiente, algo invisible y poderoso. MAGIA. Se extiende por todo el cuarto desde sus corazones.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_N/a: Perdón si quedó raro, lo acabó de hacer… ya me sentía culpable por no actualizar… espero que les guste y me den su opinión (si les gustó, si no…, etc.) y… ¡Gracias por estar siempre ahí!_


	15. ¡Ti amo!

_(Si vale la pena hacerlo, vale la pena exagerarlo)_

Huele su perfume dulce, ella ha estado ahí un largo rato. Su aroma suave y delicioso ha quedado impregnado en cada objeto de esa habitación. El olor agradable (que es de ella y de nadie más) enardece sus sentidos y se ve envuelto en una lucha interna para no salir a buscarla.

Prometió no lastimarla más con promesas vagas que alimentan sus ilusiones, que hacen crecer sus expectativas. Las de ambos, porque él también se sumerge en esa dicha que parece interminable y que sin embargo dura tan poco.

No salir en su busca es difícil, pero logra controlarse y se deja caer sobrepasado en el sillón. La caída de su peso sobre los cojines hace salir una capa interminable de polvo, es inevitable su acumulación en cualquier resquicio de la casa. Estornuda y trata de espantarlo con la mano, pero es inútil, siente que con sus movimientos, no hace más que multiplicarse.

La risa de Tonks llega a sus oídos, diáfana; como que ella esta allí, escondida en alguna habitación, pero no hay nadie, la casa esta vacía. Todos se han marchado y lo prefiere así.

¿La casa llena de gente sin él? Es impensable, es doloroso.

Si él no está nadie tiene derecho de seguir allí. Se siente solo, más solo que nunca, abandonado por todos. Aunque sabe que ni Sirius ni Nymphadora lo han dejado, jamás lo harán.

Suspira, resignado, él se ha marchado, no para siempre, pero sí por un largo rato; ella también se ha ido, no muy lejos, basta con que siga esa fragancia que le encanta y posiblemente la encuentre llorando en un rincón de su casa, escondiendo las lágrimas porque quiere mostrar que es fuerte. Que le duele la muerte pero que es lo suficientemente resistente como para no dejar que se le vaya el tiempo creando lágrimas que no repararan una vida.

¿Qué hará? Él tiene la decisión. ¿La seguirá o se abandonará a sí mismo como no lo hicieron los demás?

Se pone en pie, tambaleante. Un rayo de sol trémulo atraviesa nubes y las cortinas raídas. Ilumina débilmente la habitación y se refleja en el espejo al otro lado del cuarto. La reflexión de la luz le pega en los ojos y le obliga a cerrarlos un momento.

Al bajar los párpados sobre sus pupilas color miel pierde conciencia del tiempo, se ve perdido en algo que no distingue completamente, es una especie de sueño y realidad. Ambas cosas tan distintas pero que no puede diferenciar.

Cree que la fragancia que tanto adora se hace más fuerte, y se oyen pasos, ella entra en la habitación, se inclina sobre él y lo besa. Y terminan haciendo el amor sobre el sofá. Y le dice lo que siente, lo grita a los cuatro vientos, dice "te amo" en cinco idiomas diferentes, inglés, alemán, español, italiano y uno que inventó con su boca.

Ella se levanta tan en silencio como entró, se viste y desaparece. A varios kilómetros de allí, repasa en su mente lo que acaba de hacer y cierra los ojos. Porque es tan placentero y a la vez doloroso haber escuchando de sus labios una promesa de amor, aunque haya sido entre susurros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_N/a: ¡De bonus por su paciencia llegó esta viñeta! me rió de la situación, no sé si Remus está borracho o qué, pero no le ha dicho gritando ni nada por el estilo la promesa de amor… él piensa nomás que lo hizo, pero ya vemos que al pobre le cuesta demostrar lo que siente…_

_Espero que les haya gustado, y sepan disculparme, yo estoy rara, mis viñetas salen raras y extrañamente, ¡me gustan!_


	16. Nada se va para siempre

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Wingdings; panose-1:5 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:2; mso-generic-font-family:auto; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 268435456 0 0 -2147483648 0;} font-face {font-family:"MS Shell Dlg"; panose-1:2 11 6 4 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:1627421663 -2147483648 8 0 66047 0;} font-face {font-family:"Trebuchet MS"; panose-1:2 11 6 3 2 2 2 2 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 0 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Gill Sans MT"; mso-font-alt:"Century Gothic"; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:7 0 0 0 3 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:ES; mso-fareast-language:ES;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**๋****• Disclaimer: Los tres personajes que aparecen, son de propiedad de la Sra. J.K. Rowling y muchas empresas; si fueran míos, no hubiera sido tan cruel… mm.**

**Un GRACIAS gigante, enorme, triangular (?) para Bianca que se tomó el trabajo de betearme la historia. ¡Un aplauso para ella! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias, querida! ¡Te debo una y mil! :)  
**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nada se va para siempre, pero alguien sí.

O nada duele más que una ruptura amorosa*

Ya no estás al borde de mi cama, soñando, imaginando penosamente.

No veo tu cabello salpicado de canas, tus ojos miel recorriéndome entera deteniéndose en puntos exactos marcando con anticipación dónde posarás tus manos grandes y ásperas, cargadas de años de dolor.

No puedo, por mucho que lo intento, ya ver tu boca que en otrora me susurró palabras que me estremecieron de ansiedad, que me desarmaron y que con una caricia de tus labios o de tu lengua, húmeda y caliente, me volviste a reunir, pedazo por pedazo.

No puedo verte respirar, ver cómo sube y baja tu pecho acompasadamente, ajustándose a mi ritmo, u obligándome a seguir el tuyo.

No oigo tu risa franca por la mañana, en ningún momento puedo evocarla y encontrarla tan sincera como lo es cuando sale vibrando directamente desde tu garganta.

Tu voz se ha escapado de mis recuerdos, pero no las sensaciones que me provocabas cuando te me acercabas por la espalda y me tocabas con tus dedos largos y tibios, confesándome un secreto, o a veces, repitiendo el mismo una y otra vez.

Ni tus brazos fuertes, ni tus largas piernas están allí enredándose a mi cuerpo cuando abro los ojos; no puedo refugiarme en tus brazos ni recargarme en tu regazo, ocultando mi cabeza en tu pecho, aguardando que la tormenta pase.

Oír tus pasos sobre la madera, verte asomar en la puerta con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa divertida, sin olvidar el brillo de tu mirada, es un placer que no tendré más.

No puedo aferrarme a ti, llenarme de tu aroma a cigarros y chocolate, porque no te encuentro al salir de la cama, presto a abrirme tus brazos, a cargarme, llevándome de vuelta a ella y terminar lo que pudimos haber dejado inconcluso la noche anterior o simplemente volverlo a comenzar.

No encuentro tu hombro siendo mi almohada al alba, no ensortijo ya tus rizos con mis dedos, no toco tu sonrisa, no acaricio tu cuerpo, ni siquiera rozo ya tu alma. Simplemente porque ya no estás aquí.

Y me vuelvo loca, me desespero; no puedo decir con certeza si alguna vez estuviste realmente conmigo. Quiero decir, más allá del límite físico (prueba que ya no tengo porque te has ido).

No puedo dejar de preguntarme si realmente nos conectamos los dos, como yo conecté contigo, si no fue sólo una ilusión que estuviste conmigo y tuviste las agallas para enamorarte de mí y dejaras, a regañadientes, y posiblemente sin siquiera notarlo, que yo me enamorara de ti.

No estás aquí para consolarme y siento que no vale la pena llorar, las lágrimas no te traerán de regreso. Ni una, ni mil.

Nada lo hará.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_*ni inspira más, jeje._

_MTBlack_

_Reviews? (Ideas para el título, se agradecen y no se preocupen por la piedad, me merezco toda la crueldad del mundo__)_


End file.
